rewrites_and_fixesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ensemble
Ensemble is a mini series starring actors as themselves. Plot Adam Sandler, using the massive amounts of wealth he has gained from his movies, assembles a large mercenary army and takes over Manhattan, declaring himself its dictator. When the US Army attempts to intervene, Sandler's army, led by a Kevin James, defeats them and shuts off Manhattan from the United States ''Dark Knight Rises ''style. The CIA, believing that a conventional force would be unable to defeat Sandler, assembles a large cast of Hollywood actors and actresses. The CIA's Task Force Alpha is led by Sean Bean and consists of infiltration specialists Jonah Hill and Channing Tatum, Emma Watson, Nicolas Cage, and Scarlet Johannson. Meanwhile, Michael Cera is a young teen on the island just trying to get by. Out of food, he joins up with his block's local mafia leader, Sandler's lieutenant Ben Affleck, who joined with Sandler simply due to being opportunistic. Others trapped on the island are Ed Harris, Sean Connery, and Samuel L. Jackson, who form a gang called the "Motherfuckersh" based in a nightclub in southern Manhattan. Harris feels deeply betrayed due to believing the government had abandoned Manhattan to Sandler. Task Force Alpha attempts to infilitrate Manhattan at night via a parachute jump, but a mole within their group had alerted Sandler to their presence. James, armed with a sniper rifle, mercilessly shoots a hole in Bean's parachute, sending him flying to his expected death. The remaining task force members arrive in an alleyway, where they are fired upon by Harris and the Motherfuckersh, who are unaware of their identities. The Task Force escapes to a park, where they are rescued by their local contact, Snoop Dogg. Nicolas Cage begins to annoy the rest of the team, and after eating the majority of their rations, is kicked out of the house. He begins to wander Manhattan alone. Meanwhile, the corrupt DEA, with Sandler's takeover affecting their own marijuana dealing in New York City, assemble their own force to take back New York. Wanting to get shit actually done, they create Task Force 420, led by Jason Stratham, and consists of Ice Cube, Arnold Swarzzeneger, Sylvestery Stallone, an incredibly fit Tom Hardy, and their "prodigy" Jaden Smith. Stratham, a tactical expert, has the team infiltrate Manhattan through the sewer system, setting up their headquarters there. Michael Cera, working for Affleck, does a drug deal with Portia Doubleday, whom Cera previously worked with on Youth in Revolt. Cera falls in love with Portia, and struggles to get her attention. Affleck begins to see himself as a father figure to Cera, but still beats him when he fails to sell the drugs at an acceptable price for Affleck. Task Force 420 decide to draw Sandler's attention by assassinating his lieutenant: Affleck. Portia is revealed to be working with the DEA, and agrees to go out on a date with Cera to get close to him to get Affleck's location. Nicolas Cage arrives in Central Park and wonders where ducks go when the pond freezes over in winter. Task Force Alpha awakens to an attack by Sandler's mercenaries. Kevin James runs over Jonah Hill's legs with his Segway, forcing Tatum to carry him to safety. James captures Snoop Dog and "Regulates" him by hanging him a bridge. Alpha Team arrive in an abandoned basement and Tatum, angry over his friend's injuury, decides to figure out who the mole is. Cera and Portia go on a date in a cafe, and watch the state propaganda showing of Happy Gilmore. Portia's ruse is successful, and Cera begins to reveal Affleck's location when Cera is attacked by the Motherfuckersh, and Portia is kidnapped. In their night club, Samuel L. Jackson reveals he is a big fan of teenage romance movies, and recognized Portia from it. The Motherfuckersh believe Portia, as an actress, is working for Sandler, but Portia tries to proclaim her innonence, but doesn't want to reveal her partnership with the DEA. Sean Connery Jackson decides to torture Portia by replaying pre-planned funeral speeches from the Fault in Our Stars, much to Ed Harris's suprise. Nicolas Cage, now wearing a red hunter cap, goes ice skating in Rockefeller Park.